


they don't just love him anyway, they love him always

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a Sweetheart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e04 9-1-1 What's Your Grievance?, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), eddie is the best boyfriend confirmed, naturally, no beta we die like men, takes place after the family dinner but before the boxing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: He’s confused and angry and mostly just fucking tired, already planning to down a beer and curl up under the blankets wishing the rest of the night away.He doesn’t expect to find Eddie sprawled out on his couch.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 510
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	they don't just love him anyway, they love him always

**Author's Note:**

> i watched this week's episode and i cried like a baby so, naturally, i had to write some soft buckley-diaz family fluff to heal my heart. buck deserves all the love in the world and i won't rest until he gets it!

He doesn’t even pick up his coat as he storms out, the cold hitting him in a wave. He pays it no mind, jumping into his car and driving.

He needs to get away, needs to clear his head.

It’s dark by the time he gets home, knuckles stiff around the steering wheel, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He blinks them away, refusing to let them make him cry again. He’s _not_ twelve anymore and he doesn’t need to listen to their shit.

That doesn’t make it hurt any less.

Twisting the key in his door, he lets out a heavy sigh and pushes his way into his apartment. He’s confused and angry and mostly just fucking tired, already planning to down a beer and curl up under the blankets wishing the rest of the night away.

But the moment he closes his door behind him, actually taking his surroundings in, he stops in his tracks. He doesn’t expect his apartment to be lit in a warm glow, a comforting atmosphere in the air, the smell of homemade lentil soup lingering as he takes a much needed breath.

He definitely doesn’t expect to find Eddie sprawled out on his couch, TV on low, as he rounds the stairs.

Upon hearing Buck’s arrival, Eddie tilts his head back over the arm of the couch and smiles up at him. “Hi,” he says quietly, and the fondness in his voice, the overwhelming warmth in his expression like he’s genuinely happy to see Buck, the love and concern evident in his honey-brown eyes is enough for Buck to feel the tension seeping out of his bones.

“Hey.” he says back, already looking around the space of the room for his second favourite person on Earth. He doesn’t need to voice his thoughts because Eddie can read his mind, has always been able to, and reaches out to brush fingers over Buck’s hand.

“Chris is upstairs. It was getting late.”

Buck can’t help the guilt he feels, suddenly regretting that long drive home. If only he’d known Eddie and Christopher were here, waiting for him… “You shouldn’t have bothered. I’m sorry.” he’s apologising before he can stop himself. Eddie simply sighs, fingers now curling around Buck’s wrist as he pulls him down onto the couch beside him.

“What? And let him miss out on a sleepover at his Buck’s, you really think he’d accept that?”

Buck lets out a weak chuckle, supposing Eddie has a point there. Christopher always jumps at the opportunity to spend time here…literally. He tries to push the guilt away, sinking down into the cushions of the couch and inching closer to Eddie, breathing in his musky scent and smiling.

“Did you cook soup?” he asks after a moment’s silence, remembering what he smelt when he first stepped back in. Eddie snorts, hand coming up to run through Buck’s hair.

“I’m flattered you think I can make soup.” he says and Buck snickers into the crook of Eddie’s neck, pressing a feather-light kiss to the skin there. “No, I got Abuela to make you some.”

“Eddie…” Buck sighs again, and he fights back another flood of guilt and tears. Eddie shushes him, twisting to plant a soft kiss to his forehead.

“She was happy to. I didn’t tell her anything, just that you might want some cheering up.”

Buck really doesn’t know what he did in a past life to deserve this man.

“Thank you.” he murmurs, sniffling as quietly as he can.

Eddie doesn’t speak for a minute, simply letting Buck settle down and relax. The TV is muted now and Buck can’t even remember Eddie doing it, but he finds his eyes trained on the silent screen as he gathers his thoughts. He’s safe now. He’s home and he’s not alone. He’s fine.

Eddie slips an arm around Buck’s shoulders, allowing space for Buck to nestle his head under Eddie’s chin. He hums happily, eyes sliding closed in content.

“You wanna talk about it?” Eddie finally asks, and Buck can tell he’s been wanting to since he came back.

And the thing is, he does. He _really_ does. He trusts Eddie; Eddie won’t judge him or give him empty advice, he’ll just listen to Buck and he’ll be there with open arms when he needs it. But Buck is so damn tired that he can’t face another emotional breakdown today, so he shakes his head.

It’s alright, though. Eddie understands, explanation or not, sighing softly into Buck’s hair as he drops another kiss to the top of his head. “That’s okay. We can just watch TV.”

“Anything good on?” Buck manages to ask, voice straining in his throat as he fights back more tears – happy this time, at least.

“Gordon Ramsey’s roasting the shit out of this couple. Their restaurant is a literal hell site.” Eddie laughs and Buck smiles as the TV is unmuted but left on low so not to wake up Christopher.

“When isn’t he roasting people?” he jokes, the last of his lingering tension disappearing as Eddie shifts on the couch, lying down and pulling Buck on top of him until his head is resting over Eddie’s chest, hand splayed over the slow rise and fall of the man’s stomach.

Eddie hums in response, settling in with him to watch the end of the show as he rests his hand comfortably on Buck’s inner thigh like that’s where it belongs. Holding Buck close like this is exactly where _he_ belongs. With Eddie. With Christopher.

With his _family_.

He wakes up next to his boyfriend, Christopher jumping on them and demanding he makes them pancakes before they have to get him to school, and he finds peace in his heart. If only for a short while, as Eddie packs him some lentil soup for his lunch and kisses him sweetly, Christopher gagging with a bright smile before wrapping his arms around Buck’s waist to join them. It’s not the family he always wanted growing up…it’s better. He’s loved, truly and deeply, and they won’t ever let him forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this is actually any good, i rushed it out before the idea escaped me xD 
> 
> come scream about buddie with me on [tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/)!! tysm for reading <3


End file.
